


SGA - 2011-12-13 - Kink_Bingo's Tiny Bingo Challenge

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bloodplay, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Fanart, Guns, M/M, Porn, Sensation Play, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drawings for Kink_Bingo's Tiny Bingo Challenge.<br/>Prompts include: guns, bloodplay, collars, authority figures, domestic/tradesman, crossdressing, and wildcard (silk, velvet, feather, fur)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt Cross-Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kink_Bingo's Tiny Bingo Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Cross-Dressing

[](http://img144.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=967694228_2011_12_10_kbcrossdressing_123_206lo.jpg)

Link to larger image (please ensure ad blocker is on): <http://img144.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=967694228_2011_12_10_kbcrossdressing_123_206lo.jpg>


	2. Prompt: Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kink_Bingo's Tiny Bingo challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Guns


	3. Prompt: Bloodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kink_Bingo's Tiny Bingo Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Bloodplay
> 
> Inspired by Seperis' "Crimes Against Humanity"
> 
> Equations copied not-so-faithfully from Fundamentals of Neutrino Physics and astrophysics (on Google books), plus some constants like the speed of light and Avogadro's number from Wikipedia.


	4. Prompt: Domestic/Tradesman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kink_Bingo's Tiny Bingo Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Domestic/Tradesman


	5. Prompt: Authority Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kink_Bingo's Tiny Bingo Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Authority Figures


	6. Prompt: Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kink_Bingo's Tiny Bingo Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Collars


	7. Prompt Wildcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kink_Bingo's Tiny Bingo Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Wildcard (Silk, Velvet, Feather, Fur)


End file.
